


In a dark, dark wood...

by powerofxfanfic



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerofxfanfic/pseuds/powerofxfanfic
Summary: Takes place during season 5/6  (MSR-RST-Adventure)An impromptu trip to the “Bridgewater Triangle” in Massachusetts reveals more than paranormal activity.[Read like a script, M is Mulder, S is Scully.]





	In a dark, dark wood...

In a Dark, Dark Wood

Takes place during season 5/6 (MSR-RST-Adventure) 

Rating: Mature (R/NC-17-Depending on the reader)

Summary: An impromptu trip to the “Bridgewater Triangle” in Massachusetts reveals more than paranormal activity.   
[Read like a script, M is Mulder, S is Scully.] 

Feedback: Of course, positive or negative, they all have a place in a writer’s life. powerofxfanfiction@gmail.com.

Disclaimer: All characters/stories/references belong to Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions, Fox and a lot of other big players—I am merely having fun—don’t waste your time chasing me down. I promise all you will get is student loan debt. 

 

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊  
“And into the forest I go, to lose my mind and find my soul.”  
-Unknown   
◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

I see the “Welcome to Massachusetts” sign and sigh. 

S-I know I said I didn’t have any plans this weekend, Mulder, but I would like a little bit of, I don’t know, an explanation? Beyond “pack what you would pack to go camping”. Which I don’t do by the way—especially since working with you.

I’m looking at my partner, waiting for the big reveal. A smile teases at the corners of his mouth. 

M-That would ruin all of the fun, Scully! 

S-I have a sneaking suspicion that I am not going to think this is fun. I would be willing to bet my salary this month. Which we could have done at those casinos we passed a state line or two ago. 

M-I didn’t take you for a gambler. 

S-I take a gamble every time I get in this car with you. We are always headed…somewhere…

M-You’ll never be able to say that I didn’t keep us moving forward. 

I smile. I’m not sure why I agreed to this impromptu ‘vacation’ with him. Maybe I thought we needed a break from the dark warehouses, the darker conspiracies, death. Or maybe when it is all said and done, left to my own devices, I end up wondering where he is, if he is safe, calling him, or answering his calls. So why not climb into the passenger seat? 

S-I take it that I will be kept in the dark until we arrive. 

M-You really want me to ruin the surprise? 

S-I will play your game. I will wait until we get there. 

I look at the two large hiking packs in the back seat. I use my ‘training’ to ascertain we are indeed going camping, hopefully in Massachusetts because I am itching to get out of the car. There are some poorly folded maps under the packs, but I can’t read anything that would give away our final destination. 

M-How about a story? A story about a very haunted, very supernatural forest that I grew up reading about during my summers on the vineyard. 

S-Haunted and supernatural? What every woman hopes her weekend away will involve…

M-It is called the Bridgewater Triangle…

S-I think I have heard enough. You are dragging me into the middle of the woods to look for aliens? Maybe UFO’s? Wait…we are getting into New England territory. Could it be satanic rituals, witchcraft? Ghosts of witches past? Perhaps some residual energy from the Salem witches trial? Or has there been some unexplained lack of vegetation, prompting locals to assume that the woods are visited nightly by a devil, like that forest in North Carolina? That spans 40’ and constantly has unexplained piles of ash? 

I am about to continue my monologue when I realize Mulder has slowed to a complete stop. I look around to see why we have stopped—no traffic, no landmarks. 

M-Are you trying to turn me on right now, Scully? Because all I am picturing right now is you in a cropped, gothic t-shirt and nothing else reading a book about the Devil’s Tramping Ground in North Carolina. 

S-Funny, Mulder. 

I feel myself blush. 

M-We are almost to the pull off. Ready to reconnect with nature? 

S-Doesn’t look like I have much choice, does it? 

He reaches over and gives my knee a squeeze. I expect him to retract his hand just as quickly, but it lingers there. For a moment, I close my eyes. I pretend that we are normal people, a normal couple, on a real vacation. If that were the scenario, I would put my hand over his, lock my fingers with his, maybe pull his hand to my lips and kiss his fingertips. The car stops for good this time. My eyes fly open. In front of us is a sign that reads: “Bridgewater Triangle”. 

M-Ready, G-woman? 

I nod, telling myself I should at least make an honest effort to enjoy this time with Mulder. We aren’t working. We aren’t in a hospital or in the basement surrounded by cases with no conclusions. We are together, unharmed, and the weather is perfect. Not too hot, no rain clouds. We open the doors and gather our gear. I throw on Mulder’s old MUFON hat. 

S-Let’s go, Spooky. 

I look up, smiling. He touches my chin softly, tilting my face up so he can see my eyes under the brim of the hat. 

M-See, when you call me that…it just sounds sweet. 

I blush again. If he calls me out on it, I will blame it on the heat of the sun and fair skin. But he doesn’t. We make our way to the trail head and start our ascent into adventure.   
◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

We make small talk for the first hour or two. However, the incline has increased and the sun is warm, even with the shade of the trees. I am down to a black sport bra; Mulder is down to no shirt at all. He walks ahead of me, only slightly, and I watch the muscles work in his calves, his shoulders, and when he turns to make sure my little legs are keeping up, I sneak glances at his toned chest and stomach. If nothing else, I can say the view is exceptional. He stops and takes a long drag on his water bottle, offers it to me. I take it gratefully, while he pulls out the map. 

M-We should be near the freshwater basin soon; we can set up camp there. 

S-We really are going camping aren’t we? I mean, I was thinking we’d be tracking a Sasquatch by now. Or something…otherworldly. 

Mulder chuckles and looks at me for a long moment. I remain confident in my attire, although part of me feels a little shy as his gaze lingers. The urge to wrap my arms in front of my chest is strong. I fight it. 

M-I really have always wanted to do this hike. If we happen upon the paranormal, of course, I wouldn’t be disappointed. But all in all, I just wanted to do this. 

I smile at this. He’s always open to extreme possibilities. And here I am, following him into a haunted forest, no hesitation. 

M-And I am really happy I am getting to do this with you. 

S-I am having a good time. I needed fresh air. 

M-It looks good on you, Scully. You look good. 

S-Thanks…

It comes out as a whisper. The compliment warmed my heart. I look into his eyes for a few more seconds, until I find my big girl voice. 

S-Lead the way. 

We walk another 30 minutes, comfortable in our silence, poised in our pace. I hear the rush of water in the distance. 

M-Almost there, Scully. 

S-Ok.

We come across a space where the trees stop and the water starts, a large clearing separating the two. It is beautiful and serene. He really does manage to surprise me sometimes. All of this—the invitation to come along, the peacefulness of this place, the ease of being together, not as Agents or partners, but as people—is unexpectedly perfect. 

M-I’m going to set up the tent, if you want to gather some branches for later, I’ll start a fire. It will be dark in an hour or two. We made good time. 

I set my pack down and stretch my arms above my head. I toss the hat on my pack and shake my hair out. I refocus my attention to our surroundings and get ready to do my assigned task, but I am stop when I see Mulder kneeling next to the tent, staring at me. He doesn’t make a sound. Our eyes meet. What do I want to do? What do I want to say? His eyes on me feels good, I like this kind of attention from him. 

S-Firewood? That’s my job, right? 

He nods, still admiring me, like I am a sacred woodland wonder. I give him a thumbs up and walk slowly back to the trail, gathering pieces of kindling. I take my time, needing to catch my breath, not from the hike or the wood gathering, but from those hazel eyes. He’s never been this Mulder with me before. He has been kind, protective, professional, empathetic, and understanding. He has been a friend and a source of strength for me, when I needed it most. He has sat beside numerous hospital beds and held my hand until I could fall asleep. He has carried me from the depths of the earth. He has kept me safe. But this? This is something new. And it is indescribable, in the most wonderful way. If aliens decide to take us tonight, so be it. I’m at peace knowing I got to have this time with him. I walk back to the campsite, arms full. The tent is up, rocks have been arranged in a circle for the impending campfire, and I set my bounty next to it. I brush my hands off on my khaki shorts and go to stand next to Mulder, who is standing near the water’s edge, looking out across the depths. I stand next to him and he takes my hand in his. 

M-Thank you for giving up your weekend for me, Scully.

S-Thanks for inviting me. I would have been an emotional wreck after 24 hours of phone contact. 

He squeezes my hand. I take a tiny step closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder. We stand like this for a while, lost in the view, somewhat lost in each other. 

M-I brought some snacks and a small flask of Kentucky’s finest. 

S-I could handle a sip or two. Want me to help with the fire? 

M-I’ve got it. 

He kisses my forehead, chastely, and turns to start the fire. The sun is settling lower and lower into the sky, making room for the moon. I find a t-shirt in my bag, pull it over my head, and settle myself close to Mulder. He tells me about tracking with his father and his Boy Scout days. I love these new stories. I listen intently, watching him, really seeing him, for what seems like the first time.   
◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

The moon is full above us, reflecting on the water. 

S-Full moon…Is this when the werewolves emerge? 

M-That’s a myth associated with werewolves, just like wolves howling at the moon. 

We watch the fire in all of its glory. The heat is oppressive. The coolness associated with the night hasn’t shown up. I look out at the water and imagine what it would feel like on my skin. I wonder if the dark pool would swallow me whole, revealing this perfect day to be a dream. Do I dare risk it? 

M-Want to take a swim? 

I shiver in response to his question. Sometimes it really does feel like he is inside of my head.

S-I was just thinking about that. It feels like you can read my mind sometimes. 

M-Is that a bad thing? 

S-No, Mulder. Not bad. Just intense. 

He took off his t-shirt and his shorts, leaving only dark grey boxer briefs. I wanted to reach out and touch his shoulders, his chest, his hips…just touch him. The heat and the half flask of bourbon are taking a toll on my senses. Or maybe the combination was heightening my senses, making me ache with the need to smell, taste, and touch. Before I could act on any of these urges, he sprinted towards the water and the dark pool devoured him. I stood alone on the tiny pebbled shore, his absence causing me to tremble, for reasons I couldn’t work out. Was it the loss of his presence? Or was it the desire coursing through my veins? I squinted my eyes--trying to see into the blackness. I glanced behind me at the fire. But the true light, the true warmth I needed was in the water. I stripped out of my shirt, bra, shorts, panties, socks, and shoes. I felt exposed, and strangely liberated, standing naked under the moon and stars. I tiptoed into the water, the liquid black pulled at me, beckoning me to join it…beckoning me to join him. Without further hesitation, I disappeared into the water, in search of a greater purpose.   
◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

I broke the surface, treading water; my feet could no longer feel the lake bed. 

S-Mulder? 

I heard a small splash and turned towards it. 

M-I’m here, Scully. 

I felt his hand brush against my arm. 

S-Thank God, I was getting worried. 

He kept his hand on my arm as he made his way into my vision. The moon offered enough light so I could see his face. The face that had become so ingrained in my dreams, both waking and sleeping. 

M-I’m here. 

He whispered, his hands smoothing the wet strands from my cheeks. I put my hands on his shoulders and without hesitation he pulled my body flush to his. I didn’t know if he was ready for the shock of completely bare skin. Perhaps he knew. Maybe he saw my pale, naked body before I ever made it into the water. I tighten my arms around his neck and snake my legs around his waist. His breathing has changed. I feel bold in his arms and in the darkness. I lick my lips in anticipation for what I am about to do. I run my thumb across his bottom lip and then replace my thumb with my mouth. I kiss him with everything I have. His tongue explores my open mouth and I am losing myself, inhibitions sink below the murky depths. I feel his hands on my outer thighs, slowly moving towards my inner thighs. I break the kiss only to catch my breath, my heart is pounding. I feel so alive. I feel wanted. I put my hand on his, pushing it towards my sex. 

S-Touch me…

I nestle my face in the crook of his neck. I find his pulse, quick yet steady, with my mouth. I tongue tastes the skin there. Jesus, he tastes salty and perfect. A finger slides inside me, moving slowly, while his thumb rubs against my clit. I could come from the simple rhythm—finger, thumb, finger, thumb. I tighten around his finger, and he slips two inside of me. I drag my nails down his back, encouraging him. 

M-You like my fingers inside of you? 

I moan loudly. Alone together in the vast darkness of the woods and the water, I realize that I can do and say whatever I want. 

S-I want more than your hand inside of me…but…yes. I love the way you finger fuck me, Mulder. 

My hand moves through the water and I rub his cock through the cotton of his briefs. He is so hard. 

M-See what you do to me? How much I want you? 

I slide his underwear down, using my hands and feet. 

S-Fuck me. Fuck me right here, right now. Make me come. 

He grabs my ass and pulls me close, his cock pushing into me. The friction from the water is the perfect balance of pleasure and pain. He thrusts deep within me and I’m drenched with my own wetness. The friction subsides and he slides easily in and out of my core, his thumb still playing with my clit, making small, teasing circles there. It is all too much; I know I am close to the edge. La petite mort; my own little death. 

S-I am about to come. Fuck…

He quickens his thrusts slightly, and it happens within seconds. My thighs tremble first, but soon my whole body is quivering. I feel the heat of his come as it pours inside of me. I feel tears stream down my face, a reaction to this moment, this feeling of being in his arms, completely vulnerable. I shower his entire face with small kisses. He clings to me, holds me tight, my legs still wrapped around him. We refuse to release each other. Maybe he is reading my mind. Reading the fear that looms in my mind, that once I let go, reality will take over, and I will wake up alone in my bed, a world away from here. His hands rub my back, soothing me, letting me know I am safe. Letting me know that I am loved? Is this love? The word alone seems hardly adequate for how much I feel for this man. I shiver. 

M-Let’s get you dry.

S-I am so afraid that once we are back on land, I’ll wake up, and all of this will have been a dream. That I’ll be alone in my bed. 

M-You will never be alone in a bed again, as long as you’ll have me. 

S-I can’t go back to a life where we can’t share this. Where I can’t feel you inside of me…I won’t accept that. 

M-Just say the words, I’ll be there. 

S-This is what love is supposed to feel like, right? This is love…? 

Mulder takes my face in his hands, kisses me softly. 

M-I love you more than I could ever say. I don’t think I could ever make you see or feel how much I want you. I need you. No matter what happens in this world, those things will always remain true. Be it in the blinding snow and ice or in the darkest of woods. My heart is with you. Always, Scully. That’s my promise to you. 

I shake my head, a sob escapes my lips, and I fall back into his arms. He moves us closer to shore, holding my body against his. He carries me out of the water, onto the shore of our future. There is no turning back.


End file.
